Rain That Floods The River
by mccord-moments
Summary: Inspired by 3.05 With both Elizabeth and Henry holding demanding jobs, rain will surely follow.
1. Chapter 1

The days in the McCord household rolled by like a current-each pushed out of existence by the aggressive pattern of the next. It was the pattern that allowed the getting by. Problems were easy to ignore this way, and they were. It was their normal-never to be questioned, although, the great irony was, they all did.

Elizabeth looked across the room at the framed photo that sat on display on the bedroom wardrobe. Her blurry morning eyes dependent on her memory in order to make it out. Of course, it had been there every morning, but for some reason, unbeknownst to her, she took special notice of it that morning. They were all perched on the small, worn, wooden staircase in the farmhouse. The girls sat up top while she, Henry, and Jason sat below. It was taken the day they moved in. She had asked the moving men to take it-She smirked at the thought. They were young back then, their smiles a bit more vibrant, their eyes wide with anticipation for the future. "The future" she laughed once more. What else could a university professor dream about? Now, here she was-in this anticipated future and all she wanted to do was drift back into the past. A past that was filled with grading papers, caring for sick children, family meals, and sex that was interrupted by the occasional bad dream.

Elizabeth listened as feet thundered down the hall and decided it was time to move along as well. She pulled herself out of bed; a heavy reluctance loomed over her. She quickly got dressed, and headed down the stairs, smiles and all.

"Hey guys," She smiled upon seeing her children.

"Hey…" All three mumbled.

"Listen, I'm heading out now so tell dad when he comes down, okay?"

Now answer.

"Okay?" she asked again in frustration.

"Okay," Jason replied in an angry sigh.

"Girls?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," they mumbled in unison.

"...Thanks…" Elizabeth added as she walked toward the door with rich sarcasm in her voice.

She walked out of the house feeling defeated, as she always did, nowadays. Between her job, Henry's new job, and all the "extras" that went along with life, they hadn't time to stop. She was hesitant to address these feelings. It was because of her they were in this mess. Henry and the kids seemed comfortable with this new "them." After all the time it took to get to this point it seemed wrong to take it away like it would all be for nothing. So off she went, today and every day, pretending that everything was fine so she could fit into the new picture of the Merry McCords.

She arrived home that night with a newfound hesitation. She wondered what would happen if she didn't go in if they would care. She no longer returned to a home filled with the patter of feet, laughter, or excitement. Instead, this home was a home of loneliness.

"Hey, Noodle," Elizabeth greeted.

"Hey, mom," Alison replied, When will dad be home?"

"He's no-" Elizabeth paused realizing that her question had no relevance. Of course, he wasn't home, he was never home, "-I don't know, Noodle."

"Well, I made dinner, yours is in the fridge."

"Thank you, baby," She smiled, "...Stevie and Jason?"

"Jason's upstairs, Stevie's out."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Alison shrugged, "She just said she was going out with some friends and left."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, I've gotta study. Night, mom," Alison said as she escaped up the stairs.

Elizabeth sat alone on the couch the rest of the night waiting for Henry to arrive. It proved to be an act of patience but she needed to reclaim their normal, if only for herself.

"Hey," she yawned, amid the soft yellow light as he walked in.

"Hey, babe…" He walked over to the couch, confusion resting heavy on his face, "You didn't have to wait up, it's almost three."

"I just needed to see you, Henry," She murmured, resting her tired weight against him.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

She looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Wha...We...When are we awake at the same time?"

"We'll find time, it's late babe," He said, taking her hand in his.

"No, Henry," She asserted softly, pulling her hand away, "I don't want to 'find time' I just want to be us.

Elizabeth…" Henry pleaded.

"We shouldn't have to plan...All this out," Elizabeth's voice grew in a defensive pitch.

"We don't have to "plan" anything out."

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed.

Really," Henry replied.

"You know that's not true, Henry."

"Elizabeth…"

"No. Everyday…" She paused, feeling the warmth of anger circle her, "Everyday I wake up without you, and every night I go to sleep without you."

"I'm here-"

"I go to work, and it's the highlight of my day," She continued, cutting him off, "I can distract myself from...This, and put all my energy into work. At night when I head home, it all comes back; you, the kids…"

"Don't over exaggerate," He scoffed.

"Henry, I'm not over exaggerating," Her voice grew soft with seriousness, "We spend our time working, and it's become a refuge for us. I don't like to come home because I don't know who I am here."

"Then what do you want me to do Elizabeth? You want me to quit?" He asked.

The anger in his question is what finally drew her to tears. "No...That's...That's not what I meant," She managed weakly.

"Well, that's sure what it sounds like," He laughed.

Elizabeth wiped her tears away and attempted to regain her composure. "All I'm saying is, I want to restore our family to what it was," She stated.

"Oh, cmon, Elizabeth...You can't be serious," He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "Look, I supported you when you accepted this job. I took care of the kids, of the house. But you need to support me now, too. I can be the man beside the woman, but that does not mean I am confined."

"I'm not trying to confine you."

"No you aren't because you've never been, you don't know what it feels like," He jeered.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened at his claim.

"No, no you don't," He repeated, raising his voice, "Living a life consisting of: 'Dad,' 'Professor,' 'Henry.' Day in and day out, that was my life waiting for you. So don't tell me that my job is causing you some...Some heartbreak because I need it in order to save myself from my own heartbreak!"

"Please don't yell," Elizabeth said trying to stay calm and collected.

"Hello?" Stevie yelled.

Both parents shifted their attention.

"Well...This is awkward. Looks like you have company," She said, pointing to her younger brother and sister who sat on the stairs.

Jason was quick to move as he ducked his head and ran up the stairs. Ali hesitated and slowly walked down to join her sister.

"Guys, please, go to bed," Elizabeth said softly.

"Are you-" Stevie began.

"Please," Elizabeth softly pressed.

The two complied, leaving Elizabeth and Henry alone, once more.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Elizabeth answered, grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, it's short but I wanted to keep the focus on the scene in order to progress the story.

The sun was what eventually woke her the next morning. The cast of light shone bright upon her tired eyes. It took Elizabeth a moment to recount where she was. Given the trouble she endured falling asleep, she was surprised to find herself in her living room.

She turned her attention to the kitchen, the source of her children's conversation: hushed and secretive. It was her first reminder of the night before, and she felt it. Her body became laden with grief. She was angry at herself that her kids were a witness, unsure of what they heard, and embarrassed by its substance. She sat up and walked around to the kitchen. She didn't want to face them, so she went upstairs and got dressed.

Henry was gone, and at that moment it felt like more of a plus than a disappointment. She didn't want to address last night, not now, not ever. If it meant normality, she was happy to oblige. There was a logic behind the facade.

She didn't say anything when she entered the kitchen-she was hoping she could avoid conversation altogether, but knowing her kids...That wasn't going to happen.

Elizabeth followed the usual routine starting with coffee.

She felt her children's eyes studying her. She knew they surely had questions, she did, as well. Though, in the spirit of avoidance Elizabeth grabbed her thermos and toast, and headed for the door.

Stevie's voice stopped her.

"So...I guess I'm the spokesman, but, um...Last night?"

Elizabeth stepped back into the room, and for the first time, noted her children's expressions. The anger on Stevie's and the fear on Alison and Jason's.

"Are you guys...Okay?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie," Elizabeth addressed, "I need to go."

"Can you at least answer my question...I mean, we all saw," Stevie scoffed

"Not now, Okay? I need to go," Elizabeth responded.

"Yeah...Okay," Stevie mumbled, "Just pretend that nothing goes on around here."

"What?" Elizabeth's voice became quiet.

"Don't you think we deserve an explanation?" Stevie continued.

"No," Elizabeth replied, "I don't think you deserve anything. What happened last night was between your dad and me-"

"We were there-These two-" Stevie pointed to her brother and sister, "They heard everything."

Elizabeth swallowed, collected her things once more and said, "I need to go."

"Because that's nothing new," Stevie mumbled.

"Stevie, I'm sorry I'm not perfect," Elizabeth defended.

"All we need is an explanation, mom," Stevie replied.

"Stevie, I told you-"

"Or how 'bout, where's dad? Do you know where dad is?" Stevie added.

"I don't know," She admitted.

Hmmm…" Stevie sighed in judgment.

"Stevie, please, just drop it," Elizabeth yelled, I'm not perfect, I'm sorry, everything's my fault. So could-"

"-Are you getting a divorce?" Jason blurted.

His eyes stayed averted from her, gazing at the wall, While Alison's stared directly at hers, darkened with concern.

"No, no, we're...Why would...No, no," Elizabeth responded the best she could, "...I have to go."

She stepped outside feeling relieved. She didn't want to deal with Stevie, although, she knew her daughter's anger was justified. The truth was, she didn't know what was going to happen, and as far as she was concerned, divorce was a possibility. As much as her old self would've hated to admit it, now that admission felt a little freeing.

And so, she stepped into the motorcade and headed toward her refuge.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted to update before the new year, though with everything going on in the current World, I found it rather difficult to do so. Bare with me on this chapter, I promise things will pick up. Here's to 2017:**

Elizabeth kept her thoughts contained in work for the day. Awash with meetings, phone calls, and briefings-she was content.

She was in the middle of reading one of those briefings when a knock on the door broke her concentration.

"Yeah," She answered quickly, a bit thrown off by the interruption.

"Um, Ma'am," Blake greeted upon entrance, "Your motorcade's here."

"Is it really that late?" Elizabeth quipped, gazing down at her watch.

"Ma'am, I tried to get ahold of Henry, no luck."

"That's alright," Elizabeth replied, gathering her bags, sounding a bit defeated, "Nothing I can't do at home"

"Yes.." He added, pivoting toward the door.

"Blake," Elizabeth addressed, as she headed toward the door herself.

"Yes," He answered willingly.

"Do you...I don't know," She paused, "Do you ever feel like your work consumes you?"

"Umm. No….I mean...Ma'a-"

"-Right, wrong person to ask. Thanks, Blake" She smiled as she walked out.

She approached the front door that night like she had the night before-hesitation in her step and a lingering question in her thoughts. She paused.

"Everything Okay, Ma'am?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, reaching for the handle, "Night."

Immediately upon entrance, Elizabeth peered into the study, hoping-or not, she wasn't quite sure, that she'd find Henry. Though, the study, like the rest of the house that was in her midsts, was empty.

"Anyone home," she called with a coldness unknown to the otherwise warm phrase.

With the absence of an answer Elizabeth departed for the kitchen, ready to search for a late dinner. It was there that she spotted him. Well, him and Stevie. She leaned against the room's entrance and studied the two; Henry at the table reading, Stevie enjoying a bowl of cereal. It wouldn't have bothered her a week ago, or even a few days ago. Though, in that moment, her stomach hollowed with hurt. More than anything she wanted their recognition: their acknowledgment that she was a part of them and they a part of her. Her defensive-air, however, was quick to block her from the expressing these emotions.

"So this is what we're doing?" She began, gaining their attention, "I come home and you can't even say 'hello?'"

"Hi," They both sighed and were quick to go back to their earlier pursuits.

"Thanks," She mumbled flatly,"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Okay, see...this is what I mean," Elizabeth informed, "You guys are avoiding me. Like-like I'm-"

"Elizabeth, please" Henry stood up from the table, "You're making a big deal out of this."

"What's the problem with wanting to spend more time with my family?" Her pitch raised with her defensiveness.

"You know that's not what this is about."

"Then please, Henry, inform me. What 'this' about?" She mocked.

"Elizabeth," Her name hissed through his angry teeth, "We both know you dislike my job-"

"-Hey...still here," Stevie interrupted, "Is anyone gonna tell me what's...happening?"

"Please, just-" Elizabeth began.

"We're having a fight," Henry answered, as his gaze stayed with Elizabeth.

"No, we're not having a fi-" Elizabeth attempted to correct before being cut off.

"-Would you stop trying to hide everything!" Henry raised his voice, "For God's sake, Elizabeth, they're not children anymore."

His words stopped her anger and filled her mind with thoughts of a sentimental nature. "I realize that," she said in defense.

"Umm," Jason said from behind, "Here."

Jason handed his mother a slip of paper, "I-a I didn't know you guys were home-

"-Jase, you're getting a 'D' in Algebra?" Elizabeth's voice shook with worry and anger.

"Hold on," Henry said taking the paper from Elizabeth's hand.

"Yeah, but it's not like you or dad care," He smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Henry laughed, "Of course we care."

"No, you don't," Jason mumbled as he climbed back up the stairs.

"Hey, we're not done, Jase," Henry yelled.

"-Well, I'm going to head out...and pick up some food. Oh, and Ali is at her study group right now, so you might wanna...yeah, okay, bye," Stevie announced.

A silence took over the room, once more. Elizabeth and Henry diverted their eyes to the floor, the sink, the window, or in any direction which would allow them the comfort of not having to address the other.

"Don't say this is my fault," Henry commented as he looked up at her.

"I'm not saying it is."

"Good, then don't ask me to quit."

"Henry, I'm not asking you to quit. I'm asking you to take some time off-We hardly ever see each other."

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Henry, please. You can take some time off to be with us...the kids. We aren't there for them

"Why is it me...every time, huh?" He shouted back, "I take care of it. It's me everytime something goes wrong. Why should I have to jeopardize my work?"

Elizabeth swallowed before she spoke softly, "Because maybe you'll end up jeopardizing your family."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been distracted by school, among other things. My apologies:**

Elizabeth and Henry kept their eyes averted from one another; both gazing out their respective windows as the D.C. skyline came into view.

"You know we don't have to do this," Elizabeth muttered as the car drove on.

"I want to," Henry stated.

"I just don't see why we need-"

"Elizabeth, please, I don't want to start anything before we get there."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed and rested her head against the window.

Per Henry's request that morning, the two were headed for Dr. Sherman's office, and as much as Elizabeth appreciated the gesture, it seemed a little desperate for the situation. She had hoped that they could've figured it out on their own. Instead, it felt as though they were giving up before they had the chance to try.

"I was a little surprised to receive your call this morning," Dr. Sherman announced as she entered the room.

Henry glanced over at Elizabeth before answering, "...Yes, well, I thought we could use a visit...things haven't been the greatest at home."

"How so?" Dr. Sherman asked.

"We've been...arguing."

"Work," Elizabeth mumbled, "We've-I've been arguing about work."

"...And we haven't been able to get past the arguing," Henry admitted.

"What about work is bothering you?"

"It's all-" Elizabeth paused as to try to collect her thoughts and frustration, "It's not about work."

"It's not," Dr. Sherman noted.

"No," Elizabeth conceded. "No, it's not. I just want us to spend more time with the kids...and, and-"

"-I don't buy that," Henry cut in.

"I-"

"Why don't you?" Dr. Sherman questioned, once more.

"Because it's something more. I know, and that's why I thought we should stop by," Henry assured.

Dr. Sherman gestured toward Elizabeth.

"I was hoping we'd try to work something out before throwing in the towel."

"Elizabeth, we have. It's not working," Henry sighed

"If you say so…" She breathed, causing Henry to scoff.

"What's bothering you, Elizabeth?" Dr. Sherman asked.

"Umm," She inhaled,"Well, I've felt like our house has become something foreign. Even our kids...I...I don't feel like I know them anymore. I'm sick of following this routine-it's not me-it's not us."

"Routine?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, every day it's 'go, go, go,' but god forbid if anyone ever took the time to look at each other," Elizabeth stopped, sensing her frustration overwhelming her protective, calm front."

"Then we'll take devices and it will all-"

"-It's…" She sucked air in, "That's not what this is about, Henry."

"Yeah," He laughed, "You want me to quit."

"I just want to be able to interact with my family," Her voice began to shake, "...and I don't want you to quit. I want you home."

"Henry," Dr. Sherman nodded, taking advantage of the silent room.

"I-I just don't see what the big deal is. You know, we're both passionate about our work, but we make it work."

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed, "We make it work by hiding everything, Henry. I mean, don't you notice the kids? They know something's up. They're either out or moping around...Jason's grades..."

"I-I-"

Before Henry had a chance to answer, Dr. Sherman intervened. "Here's what I think needs to happen," She began, "You need to sit down, as a family, and talk through some of these feelings. My guess is your children are feeling some of what Elizabeth is, and, Henry, it wouldn't hurt to try. Alright?"

"Yeah," They both nodded.

"...And then you can come back in...a week, and we'll see where we're at, Okay?"

"Sounds good," Henry smiled as he stood, "Thank you, Dr. Sherman."

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth said extending her hand.

When they arrived home later that afternoon, the house appeared to be empty.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out from at the bottom of the staircase, "We're home."

"Guys?" Henry added.

"Hmm...see?"

"Ha. They'll come," Henry assured. And sure enough, all three descended the stairs in a moments time.

"What's up?" Alison asked.

"Family meeting, in the family room," Henry replied, "C'mon, let's go."

"So...why, are we doing this?" Stevie asked once everyone was seated.

"You're dad and I want to talk about what's been going on here...a chance to get out everything you've been thinking...or feeling," She looked across at her son, "For me, personally, I know I haven't felt much at home-"

"-Are you and dad, okay?" Alison's panic stopped her mother.

"Yeah, Noodle, we are. We're just working some stuff out," Henry consoled, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You were saying…" Stevie motioned toward her mother to continue.

"Look, we-I-know that with work and all we haven't exactly been there for you guys, so we just want to know what you're thinking."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Stevie agreed, "But we've gotten used to everything."

"But don't you miss our old family life?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isn't that just part of the job, though?" Alison asked.

"Well, no, it doesn't have to be," Elizabeth replied.

"I just want you to quit," Jason mumbled into his hand.

"Jason," both sisters reprimanded.

"What? You guys think this is fun?" He defended, "We live under a microscope."

"We just have to be careful…" Stevie replied.

"Well, you'd sure be the one to know," He shot back.

"Really?" Alison came to her sister's defense.

"Uh...yeah."

"Enough you two," Henry stepped in.

"Jase," Elizabeth addressed, "Do you want to continue?"

Jason sat up, and a look of aggravation washed his face. "They know it too," He said, pointing at his sisters. "They want you to quit. They're just too afraid to admit it, but-"

"-Is that true?" Elizabeth glanced at her daughters.

"...Not entirely…" Stevie hushed as she slouched further into the chair.

"Stevie, be honest" Elizabeth directed.

"Yeah, okay...yeah, I do," Stevie replied.

"Thank you. How 'bout you, Noodle?"

"Yeah," Alison responded in a barely audible whisper.

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, "But I need some explanations.

"We're not the 'Merry McCords' anymore. I miss that," Stevie said through pursed lips.

"I do too, baby," Elizabeth laughed at her eldest.

"I just miss you," Allison said, reaching her arms out to her mother.

"I know baby, I missed you too," Elizabeth cooled, reciprocating her daughter's hug.

"This house was so depressing," Alison added, hugging her mother tighter.

"What about you, Big man?" Henry looked across the room at his son.

"...Yeah, I missed you too...and all that sappy stuff," Jason huffed, "So are you gonna quit, though?"

All eyes were quick to flock to Elizabeth as they waited for her response.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I blame my tardiness on school-but that's not completely true. Anyways, I'm stuck in this angsty Jason writing mode; my apologies. I also apologize for the emotional-cheesiness of this chapter (or the whole fic). Also, my "a" key is a real pos, sorry for whatever's missing.**

"I-a-I…" Elizabeth paused, glancing over to Henry, "I think your dad and I need to talk….so if you guys wouldn't mind…"

Their mother's request was followed by a disappointed chorus of compliance as all three of the McCord children headed for the stairs.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whistled, "We'll call you guys bac-"

"-Yeah, okay, they're gone babe just…"

"...Henry...what do I do?" She sighed, turning back to face her husband.

"Well, you're not quitting," He stated.

"What? Wait...but Henry... "

"I never wanted you to quit."

"You didn't?" Her voice small with realization.

"No, babe, I didn't-what I said before still stands."

"What about…" She paused, collecting her thoughts, "What about the kids...I mean, What are we going to say?"

"...We'll tell them you're not quitting. You're not quitting," Henry assured.

The room hung silent for a moment, Elizabeth directed her gaze to the floor, and as much as Henry tried, her demeanor suggested that she was still unconvinced.

"Hey, I know you guys need some time to talk and everything, but, um...I have something to say," Stevie said as she appeared on the stairs.

"Go ahead," Henry encouraged.

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could talk to mom."

"Going for a walk," Henry announced as he turned for the door.

"Mom you can't quit," Stevie stated blankly, her face mimicked the concern in her voice.

"Understood," Elizabeth answered, getting up from the chair.

"I've seen you work for the CIA, you were able to be there for all of us. And I know Jason wants you to quit, but he's only known you as a college professor...Ali and I, we know what you're capable of. You can't quit, mom. I know it su…"

"-Stevie, yes, I said I understand. I'm not quitting."

"You're not?"

"No," Elizabeth embraced her daughter, "No, I'm not."

"Good," Stevie mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"Hmm," Elizabeth smiled.

"You know," Stevie broke the embrace, "I used to think everyone's mom worked for the CIA-or in 'real estate-'"

"Ah, yes-the old 'real estate' cover," Elizabeth laughed, "...Oh, the damage we did to little you."

"I would tell my friends that they couldn't get married, or have children until they had a successful career in 'real estate,' Stevie smiled at the memory.

"What a dork! ...Really? You actually thought that...all because of me?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Actually, I was really inspired, I looked up to you...even if I didn't show it. You made time for me and Ali and Jason...and your 'job.'

"You didn't always make it easy, that's for sure," Elizabeth laughed through her tears.

"Sorry," Stevie apologized wrapping her arms around her mother once more.

"That's okay, baby...because when I really need you, you're always there. You let me hear what I don't always want to hear-and I do listen. You've kept me in check with your stubborn nature and your sharp temper...and I've really enjoyed watching you mature into this bright and independent woman," Elizabeth spoke softly, pressing her daughter to her.

As Stevie tried to collect her voice in the emotion, the door opened.

The two women held still in their embrace, overlooking the interruption. Henry walked through the door and looked on at the scene before him. He always loved seeing these two. They would always push the other away. They would always proclaim that they were worlds apart; and yet, he saw how similar they were, and how much they needed the other.

Overcome by his own emotions, Henry's attempts to hold back was what claimed the silence.

"Hmm," He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped an arm around Stevie's side.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I think we should call a family meeting."

"...Just to make sure...we're on the same board, you're not quitting?" Henry mumbled.

"We're on the same board, captain," Elizabeth assured.

"Good. Hey, Alison, Jase, come downstairs," Henry called, "Family meeting."

After everyone was settled once more in the living room, Elizabeth began, "Alright, guys...I'm not quitting." She could see the subtle beginnings of anger in Jason's face: his head sat fixed in his palm, his eyes set forward, but starting low-his brow turned inward. Stevie and Ali, on the other hand, appeared content and unchanged. Elizabeth knew this would be a battle for explanation-majority rule did not sit well with Jason, it never had.

"Questions?" Henry asked, making a sweep around the room.

The room hung silent for a moment before Stevie and Alison got up to show their support.

"We would have lost a great Secretary of State," Stevie said as she hugged her mother.

"The best," Alison added as she did the same.

"I do want to say that I'm sorry for getting so caught up…and not being there for you guys. Sometimes I forget how much this job demands of me. I want to be present for you-I do, and that's the hardest part about this job," She began to choke up before collecting herself with a smile, "But, I can't do it without you guys; so please, let me know...when I become... a monster."

"You're not a monster," Alison laughed, kissing her mother's head.

"...Okay, but I was close," Elizabeth corrected.

"So, that's it? Jason piped up, "You continue to destroy our lives?"

"She's no destroying anyone's life," Alison defended.

"Huh," Jason smiled, "Well, you weren't the one tackled by a SWAT team."

"Do you...do you want to talk about it, now?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"No, Jason mumbled.

"Then what's your point?" Stevie asked.

"Nevermind," Jason sighed.

"Jason, we can't help you unless you tell us," Henry responded.

"It doesn't matter," Jason shook his head, Elizabeth glanced at Henry for direction.

"Of course it does, son," Henry assured through his own confusion.

"No, it doesn't dad. You guys will go along with whatever Alison and Stevie decide. What I have to say is irrelevant-You're already not quitting, so...proved my point,"

"Hey, Jase," Elizabeth addressed, I'm not quitting, but you can't continue to play the victim here unless you talk. We know how much the stalker sucked...but we can't help you if you stay silent."

"...Jase?" Stevie spoke carefully, "I-I know how hard it is to have mom work like this. Um, I've been there when she was in the CIA-"

"-Okay, but dad wasn't in the CIA," Jason cut his sister off.

"Okay...your point?" Stevie questioned.

"Dad? Dad was here…" Jason smirked.

"Your turn," Elizabeth turned to Henry.

Henry dragged a heavy hand through his hair. If Elizabeth's pleas didn't persuade him, this was his validation that he should. Henry glanced over at Elizabeth, looking for a sign of assurance.

"Heh…" He sighed before speaking, "Do you want me to quit, Jase?"

"Preferably," Jason mumbled.

Henry looked back up at Elizabeth.

"-Look, I just...I'm tired of being alone, here-and Alison's going to college...and you guys will be at work-"

"Alright," Henry cut in, keeping his gaze on Elizabeth, "I'll think about cutting back my hours, but you guys have to let us know what you're thinking."

All three of the McCord children shook their head in response.

"...Alright, I think that's enough progress for one night...we're not done, but let's-let's go up and call it a night," Elizabeth gently suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've been wanting to get this started/done for a long time, but didn't know exactly how, and needed some time to debrief after HBO's "Six Feet Under" (highly suggest it). Anyways, here's the last chapter:

Dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, Elizabeth walked down the stairs to join her family in the kitchen. Today, was to be the first attempt at a "work-free" Saturday. Ultimately, it was the thought that count.

"Morning all! Where we going?" Elizabeth beamed as she crossed over to the stove, hoping to find remaining breakfast.

"Well, Stevie suggested mini-golf, but these two," Henry's glance shifted between Alison and Jason, "Have decided they don't want to go."

"What? C'mon guys…" Elizabeth said, picking up the plate of pancakes.

"I just...want to stay home," Alison confessed.

"And I...just don't want to go," Jason added.

"How can you say that when you don't even know where we're going?' Stevie scoffed.

"Experience," Jason added.

"Well I for one was thinking we could go to the farm,"

"Great, assured boredom,"

"At least he's returned to his default," Henry glanced at Elizabeth.

"Ha. Ha," Jason responded.

"No, seriously guys...I adjusted my schedule for this. All of us together like old times," Elizabeth went on.

"But you never asked us what we wanted," Alison replied.

"Should I have had to?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No," Henry interjected, "Come on, guys, grab your jackets, we're going to the farm. No exceptions," He said with a sweeping glance to all three of his children.

When the McCords arrived at the farm, the atmosphere amongst the five was mellow and yet distant. They all sensed it the moment they stepped out of the car. Sure the exterior fit the memory, but it sure wasn't home, not to any of them. Though, as all McCords do, they stepped forward without objection, carrying their feelings of unfamiliarity across the threshold.

"We're here. what do we do now? Jason asked in a grumble.

"Horses?" Stevie suggested. Earning a light smack from her sister.

"What?" Stevie hissed.

"Mom?...Buttercup?" Alison reminded.

"Right..." Stevie whispered back, "Or...we don't have to do horses."

"Good job with the sensitivity because it's not like we just lost Buttercup or anything," Jason chimed in.

It was then Elizabeth realized what her daughters' hushed tones were for. She moved to speak but was cut off.

"Okay, that was even more insensitive," Alison informed, her voice tinted with slight laughter.

"I'm fine guys, really," Elizabeth responded, "But we didn't plan this all so we could fight, so let's figure out what we're doing here."

"Then...stables…?" Stevie suggested.

"We could," Elizabeth affirmed.

"Or we could go around the neighborhood, see some old friends?" Henry added.

"Or we could not," Jason said.

Bearing in mind the lines) of response he would most likely instigate, Henry decided to continue. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Because...I mean, do you think these people really care? It's not the same."

"Fine," Henry said as he looked at Elizabeth, "Let's go to the stables."

Later, that evening, when all was put to rest for the night, Henry made his way up the stairs to find Elizabeth sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"Hey, you," He said as he fixed his eyes upon her from the comfort of the doorway.

Hey babe," she replied, setting her book to the side. Prompting Henry to join her.

She curled up close to her husband, needing the reassurance of his presence. "Is it crazy that I expected more from today?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No. But if it were anything close to perfection would it be worth it?"

Biting her lip, she looked away from him for a moment; needing to turn the question over. "Henry, I‒I just wanted them to feel like they were at home, and that we were too."

"I know," he said, placing a kiss on her shoulder, "Maybe this isn't their home, though."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She looked up at him.

"No," He stated gently, "But at some point, the present becomes the past..."

"I know, I just feel like sometimes that we stole their childhood. I mean with my job, your job. It's not the same. Jason resents my decision every day.

"Yeah, well that's Jason. If he truly missed it he would have cared more about today," Henry corrected.

"Makes you wonder where 'The Merry McCords' went," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Somewhere," Henry sighed.


End file.
